


Heart and Soul

by orphan_account



Category: 205 Live - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just more unfinished pieces. mostly porn. soft.
Relationships: Cedric Alexander/Mustafa Ali
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sensory experiences get very different when part of your mental illness is about overstimulation so just bear with me on this one. it's also kinda poetic but in a stupid way

Mustafa muffles his sound against Cedric, all but swallowing his skin in a moment of half-embarrassed sound. His heart beats in his chest, steady on and full of life, but faster, fluttering beats that contributed to the feeling of lightheadedness, choking down every sensation Cedric fed him from the slow motions of his hips. He’d ceded control of this to Cedric long ago, content to grip tight with fingers still wet with the hurried baby oil lube and resting his head just within the gap of glorious chest, letting the champion make his own pace with Mustafa’s body. He couldn’t go limp in any area, unrelaxed and wired, hotwired, coming apart between Cedric’s pecs and hands and glorious, tight inside, hotter than the sun, and the sun he was- passion and energy and soul and beauty all tangled and soft haired and strong in Mustafa’s lap, drinking up the energy to be the light, shining with exertion and unable to contain that noise again.

Cedric stops, using the hand on Mustafa’s shoulder to tilt his head back from his chest, lips pursed weirdly thin and eyes worried. “Mustafa?”

Rough thumbs brush over the wet from his eyes and Mustafa realizes- the sounds he was hiding are sobs, full of emotion and sensation and overflowing. He presses his head back to Cedric’s chest, registering the heartbeat with his own as fingers brush over his slicked hair, then through. Hesitant. Comforting. “Mustafa?” Again. 

Mustafa tilts his head back with the hand atop it, blinking eyelashes low and wet.

Cedric smiles hesitantly. “Hey, man. You can’t hide in my tits. It’s too much?”

“It’s good.” Mustafa mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the space between.

Cedric cards a hand through his hair again, taking a firm grip. “You can tell me what’s going on.”

Mustafa bites down on a pec again, teeth catching skin. Cedric’s hand tightens- and so does he, dragging a choked moan out as Mustafa takes the moment after to start moving as well. Cedric bounces, legs going weak for a moment as Mustafa’s nails press crescent moons into his skin, and starts to respond in kind. He’s cradling Mustafa’s head now, one hand fisted in the long hair and askew teeth scraping over his pecs every other ragged breath. The sensation is overwhelming, pressed so tightly to such a warm body, within that warm body, pain prickles dancing along his scalp and static though his muscles. Cedric slows down with him, letting Mustafa take the pace down, then starts fucking himself hard again once there seems to be no more tears. A kiss lands on his temple, warm and gentle but more significant than any brand. 

It’s really intimate, Mustafa thinks. He can’t stop looking at Cedric, swollen mouth, open slightly, the flicker of tongue. Mustafa knows the taste of his mouth, the map of his dental work. It took them so long to get here, overwhelmed and oversensitive from casual touches in shared showers and kissing for hours in rented space on rented time. Looking at Cedric makes the experience real, and whole, and wonderful, and if he doesn’t stop looking he’s going to come early because the situation is all-too-much a dream come true. A fantasy out of touch, a daydream, a elaborate and delicate, all consuming, condemning thought-

I’m in love with my best friend.

Cedric does something that Mustafa can’t comprehend as anything but feeling and the world, for a moment, is nothing but that singular feeling and Cedric. 

He’s also vaguely aware of something dripping down his chin and neck, which is hopefully not drool. The warmth and beauty that is Cedric leaves for a moment, leaving a delicate chill to lay on Mustafa like the first frost. It’s enjoyable, but incomparable to the summer day that is Cedric’s smile, and with that overly poetic moment-

Mustafa is aware that Cedric’s wiping him off with a towel, smiling cheerily at him. “You weren’t kidding about that stimulation thing. You think focusing on one thing will work with that?”

Mustafa can’t find the words, mouth opening slightly before he decides that it doesn’t matter right now. He wraps his legs around strong hips and yanks, using the surprised to his advantage to pull Cedric into laying on him, and yes, the weight is good. Fantastic. He closes his eyes.

“Did you come on my face?”

Cedric laughs. “Yeah. Like a shot, really. Glad I didn’t get it in your eye.”

Mustafa squints a smile at him. “You could jerk off on my face later.”

Cedric freezes. “Don’t be mean to my dick like that, he needs a break.”

Mustafa makes his smile sharper, arms snaking up to hold Cedric’s head in his hands. “Nap.”

Cedric bends down, fully trapping Mustafa under his weight (and what a beautiful feeling that is) and tucks his head into the crook of Mustafa’s neck, beard and breath tickling slightly as he adjusts. 

“Good?”

Mustafa hums, letting the feeling vibrate through both of them. Cedric’s heart thuds along with his, and he waits in silence until it slows down, beating a calm song in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mustafa just breathes, hot air between lips lingering across Cedric’s upturned face. His breath smells like off, some protein powder stuck to the back of adorably skewed teeth. Cedric glances over the mostly-closed, kiss dopey eyes, long low lashes, watching beautiful bow lips curve into a shy smile. Mustafa’s hand grips his hair gently, almost just cupping his head, pulling him back in for another kiss. It goes from chaste to intimate and exploring in an instant, Mustafa in control of the movements before he pulls back to bite quick at Cedric’s lower lip, catching it between his teeth and grinning down at him impishly. 

They break, hot air ghosting over lips once more, caught into each other’s pulls. 

Mustafa’s eyes flutter slightly, inching forward to take Cedric whole into his throat. His eyes close slowly, Cedric’s hands on his face the whole time, as if enraptured. Mustafa bobs his head with what seems like a practiced ease, images flooding Cedric’s mind of the beloved heart of 205 live being choked on dick or practicing for such an experience alone, dildo wall mounted and Mustafa craving real and warmth flesh, practicing insistently. 

“More like the slut of 205 live.” 

Mustafa moans around him. 

“You like that?” Cedric grips a handful of hair tighter, holding Mustafa in place now.


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric stirs slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of one hand as he stretches up, arching his back like a satisfied cat. His spine pops noisily, and the body beside him grumbles in his sleep. 

Mustafa presses his face closer to Cedric’s side, rubbing his nose along a rib as he cuddles into Cedric insistently. His arms and legs wrap around until he’s got the champion in what could be considered an improvised submission hold Cedric mentally names the “octopus boyfriend”. 

He runs his fingers through Mustafa’s hair and leaves him to the fitful cuddling, groping around at the nightstand til he can pick up his phone. There’s a text or two from Gran, checking in with him, a few from Akira with memes, one from Drew, taunting him again, but that’s the norm, and that means today is gonna be a chill day. Once Mustafa wakes up they can get breakfast and get in a gym session, and then maybe just chill on the couch, see where the day takes them.

He glances down. Mustafa’s hair is messy, half finger-combed from the petting he’s been giving his boyfriend, a blade of a nose jutted into his side as dark eyelashes frame Mustafa’s high cheeks.

He feels his own heart skip a little beat for the heart of 205 in his bed. Mustafa chooses that moment to crack an eye open at him, dark and intent and serious as he grouses. “Stop thinking so loud.”

His voice nears on whinging at the end. Cedric muffles a snicker. “C’mere.”

Mustafa scoots up a little, grinning impishly as he hovers beside Cedric’s mouth. “You’re gonna kiss me with that bad morning breath?”

Cedric lightly slaps the mattress. “I’m tapping out, but he seems to have me trapped in bed.”

“Boohoo.” Mustafa kisses his cheek before flopping onto Cedric’s chest, head just over his heart.

Cedric leans back down into the pillow. “Look at this cat meme Akira sent me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric whines almost pathetically, arms wrapped around Mustafa’s neck as he picks up speed again, holding Cedric’s legs spread by pressing down into his thighs. Mustafa digs his nails into the fabric of the stockings, shuddering jerkily as Cedric clenches down at just the right moment, tearing a whimper out of Mustafa. He presses closer, trying to maintain the leverage of a hover while pressing himself as close to Cedric’s warm skin as possible, the lace of the teddy pressing flowery patterns into his skin. Mustafa jerks his hips harder and pulls back suddenly, eyes immediately fixating on Cedric’s chest. With the way he’s over Cedric, hands planted firmly on thighs, all he’s doing in this position is watching Cedric’s chest bounce with effort.

Cedric arches up, curving the beautiful expanse of chest toward him and cupping one of his own pecs in his hand, starting to massage it just roughly enough that it clearly feels good. Mustafa slips his hands up, pushing the teddy’s sheer to the sides to get a grip in the bedsheets, grounding himself firmly over Cedric as he immediately ducks down for the exposed nipple. 

He keeps a good grip with suction, wary of his teeth as his hips stutter uselessly. The even thrusts keeping Cedric on edge become rolling puppy-humps, not shaking him as so much as rocking him. Cedric gets a hand in Mustafa’s hair, the other slipping down to get a grip on Mustafa’s wrist, a vague attempt at holding hands before Mustafa pops off for a gulp of air, panting and drooling onto Cedric’s clavicle. His left nipple is spit wet and abused, worried and sucked a little more than just erect. Mustafa’s eyes are bright, glazed, and he slows down to crouch forward so he can kiss Cedric.


End file.
